Two Worlds Colliding
by Courtney Ravensdale
Summary: What happens when Rose Tyler meets the last of the Time Lords in her parallel universe? What if that Time Lord could take her back? Could she get to see the Doctor again? Post-Doomsday, no Journey's End. Spoilers for series 2. Rose/10, OC/OC. Better explanation inside.
1. Rose

**Summary: **What happens when Rose Tyler meets the last of the Time Lords in her parallel universe? What if that Time Lord could take her back? Could she get to see the Doctor again? Post-Doomsday, no Journey's End. Spoilers for series 2. Rose/10, OC/OC.

**To clarify the summary: **This fic takes place as if series 4 (Dimension Cannon, Donna's parallel world, Journey's End, Metacrisis Doctor) had never occurred.

* * *

**Two Worlds Colliding**

_Chapter 1_

Rose

* * *

_Rose grinned at the Doctor across the room. The Daleks and Cybermen both were being pulled into the light on the wall, sending them spiraling into the Void._

_ A noise drew the pair's attention away from their enemies; the lever near Rose sparked and released its lock, slowly moving downwards. The voice over the intercom said automatically, "Offline."_

_ Rose released one hand from the clamp on the wall and reached towards the lever as the Doctor yelled over the noise, "Hold on!" Her fingers almost reached the device, and she shook the hair from her eyes so she could see._

_ The Doctor's gaze flicked from the Void to Rose, and shock crossed his face when Rose released the clamp and grabbed the lever with both hands. The gravity of the Void pulled her towards it as she cried, "I've gotta get it up!" With effort, she pushed the lever back into place, and the intercom announced, "Online and locked." Rose's gaze turned to the Doctor as the last of the Daleks flew into the Void._

_ "Rose! Hold on!" he cried._

_ Rose's feet lifted into the air, and the only thing keeping her out of the Void was her grip on the lever. Her fingers slipped, and she reached in vain for the lever as she flew towards the open gap._

_ "Rose!" the Doctor cried out in despair._

_ The blonde hit her father's body hard, and she turned to look at the Doctor before Pete hit the button, returning them to the parallel universe._

_ The light on the wall there had already been extinguished, and Rose banged her hand against the wall, screaming "Take me back!" in vain. She sobbed against the wall, makeup smearing down her face with her tears._

"Hey, Rose!" Pete's voice snapped the blonde out of her reverie.

"Yeah?" Rose looked to her father.

"They want to run more tests on you, is that alright? I know they've tested a lot already today." The older man looked concerned for his daughter.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine," Rose replied. Since arriving in the parallel world, six years had passed and Torchwood was very interested in her genetic makeup. Somehow, when Rose had gazed into the heart of the TARDIS, her DNA sequence was altered. The lab boys called her "almost human," since most of her DNA was the same. Her body had not aged since Bad Wolf, and it seemed as if there was a time lock on Rose herself. The world around her changed, yet she stayed the same. At times, she could access the power given to her by the Bad Wolf, and use it to neutralize danger or help people.

Rose stood up from her desk at the Torchwood building, and followed her father to the lift. The lift's range covered the highest floor of the Canary Wharf building all the way to the underground labs half a mile below the surface. That was where they tested. Rose was sure her file was six inches thick now, but she couldn't be sure since all of that data was "classified." She did not know _why _it was classified, since technically she was the second in charge at the Institute (underneath her father, of course). Only the lab boys saw her files.

Sometimes she was allowed to investigate alien occurrences in the field, since the Bad Wolf also accelerated her healing abilities. That was rarely, but whenever she went she had a great time.

The doors slid open, and the two stepped out of the lift. Armed guards escorted them through the dim tunnels, and Rose felt the cold seeping under her skin. She shivered accidentally, and Pete rubbed her arm to keep her warm. Rose noticed that one of the guards' faces was unfamiliar, so she said, "New guard, huh?"

The guard stiffened, then replied lowly, "Yes, ma'am."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Rose was making idle conversation, trying to lighten the mood.

"Alonso, ma'am."

Rose chuckled. The Doctor had always wanted to meet someone named Alonso. Just so he could say, 'Allons-y, Alonso!' She wondered if he _had _met an Alonso since Canary Wharf. She realised she hadn't responded to the guard, and said, "That's a strong name, Alonso. Wear it well!"

From the hint of laughter in his voice, she could tell he was smiling. "I will, ma'am."

Pete nudged Rose gently, then said, "I've got a meeting to attend, I'll see you at home, alright?"

Rose nodded. "See you later, Dad."

Pete left, and the small group continued journeying into the depths of Torchwood. The lab boys greeted her at the door, and the guards waited outside as various wires were attached to the woman's skin, measuring her blood pressure, heart rate, and the like. Blood was drawn, skin cells taken, and DNA patterns made.

It was over an hour later when the lab boys released her. She waved a half-hearted goodbye, then returned to her office on the top floor with her guards. There, they left Rose, and she gazed out the window at the water thoughtfully.

Her thoughts returned to the day she was stranded in the parallel universe, and she walked to the wall. She had painted on it, ridding the room of the bland white wall and bringing some colour to the people of the office.

Depicted carefully on the wall was the TARDIS, surrounded by paintings of galaxies and stars in constellations, streaked through with golden strands. She spent months painting the wall, and after it was finished, she sat in front of her work for hours, proud of what she had created on the wall. She wondered what the Doctor would think of it. Rose had never thought she could paint but was surprised at her own talent.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her computer beeping noisily. She turned and returned to her desk, reading the screen quickly. Alien technology had been detected, and she had specified her computer to only notify her if the technology was similar to the Doctor's.

Rose grinned. Time to go exploring.

* * *

**AN: Hello again, my lovelies! I was inspired while on vacation, and began writing this story! I'm currently writing chapter 8, so I've got a headstart on this sucker.**

**If you were wondering, I made the gap six years because series 2 aired in 2006, and the current time in the story is present time.**


	2. Encounter

**Two Worlds Colliding**

_Chapter 2_

Encounter

_Rose grinned. Time to go exploring._

* * *

The technology was located kind of near to Canary Wharf, so Rose grabbed a small scanner and laser-gun (very similar to Jack Harkness's, she thought with a smile) from the stocks and headed out.

Her laptop would only report technology similar to the Doctor's, which included sonic screwdrivers (of which, she had learned, were not common), anything that resembled the TARDIS's travelling style, and anything that had read BAD WOLF that was alien. The scanner on her computer had reported both a sonic screwdriver and TARDIS-like device, so Rose was excited.

The walk from Canary Wharf to the location of the blip was about a kilometre, not too far. It took Rose about ten minutes at a walking pace to reach the place, an abandoned warehouse that was once used for Torchwood's technology before it was shut down in this universe. Through Pete, Rose, and Mickey's influences, it was reopened under new management; although, it was still top secret. The warehouse's ceiling was ripped in a couple places, and the small windows were mostly broken. The building was mostly empty, with a few boxes in the corner standing upright and one box in the middle of the room, conspicuously out of place.

One side of the box swung open and out tumbled a woman, wearing clothes that were slightly too small for her. She seemed to be taller than Rose, with reddish-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. A man emerged from the box, seemingly concerned for the woman. He was tall, with curly brown hair and light green eyes. Rose wondered from the outside of the door if he was the Doctor, and he had regenerated again.

Her theory was disproved when the woman collapsed on the floor, and the man rushed to her side. "Professor? Professor!" He yelled out, "Help! Somebody help!"

Rose counted to three, then ran in the warehouse. She was thankful for always wearing trainers because somehow, there was always a lot of running to do. She knelt by the woman's side, then asked, "What happened?"

The man spluttered incoherently for a moment before saying, "You'll never believe me."

"Try me." Rose fixed his gaze coolly. If this woman was a Time Lord, then the box the two had come out of was her TARDIS. She indicated the box. "Is that a TARDIS?"

The man swallowed visibly, then nodded. "How do you-"

"I'll explain later, let's get her in the TARDIS. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Keith, Keith Blackthorne."

"Nice to meet you, Keith, help me pick her up."

The two sucessfully moved the unconscious Time Lady into her TARDIS.

The interior of this TARDIS was different from the Doctor's; it was sleek and modern. The floor was a sort of stone that looked cool to the touch, and the walls were arched towards the ceiling, creating a beautiful point at the top of the time rotor. The console was as haphazard as the Doctor's, with many random buttons and levers protuding from it. A screen on a track around the console displayed the same circular symbols of Gallifreyan writing that she had grown used to seeing in the Doctor's TARDIS; the time rotor was a spiral towards the top of the dome-like structure, with a bubble like structure in the centre. The console was elevated about a foot or so above the bottom of the TARDIS, and the platform above the other machinery was made of sturdy glass. The rails around the console platform were made of the same type of glass, topped with brass that curled over the outside of the glass, as if it had grown from the top of the panels towards the floor.

Rose helped Keith move the woman to the seat on the console, then gently set her down. Keith looked distressed as to the state of the Time Lady, and Rose laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be alright," she said with a smile.

Keith nodded. "I was so confused when everything just got so...out of hand."

Rose said, "Sit down and tell me what happened, kay?"

Keith listened to Rose and sat down next to the Time Lady while Rose leaned against the railing and admired the interior design of the Time Lady's TARDIS.

"The Professor, that's her name, was trying to destroy one of the Cybermen's facilities when she got electrocuted by one. The facility exploded right after we escaped, and she was alright, or so I thought. The Professor told me that she was gonna change, and then there was this light- and then this woman was there instead. She asked me how she looked, landed the TARDIS, and then came outside and collapsed."

Rose nodded. "As I thought, she regenerated. Time Lords have this trick for cheating death; every cell in their body dies and then is reborn, but they change their face with every regeneration."

Keith shook his head. "I didn't know anything like this would happen. Was her memory erased when it happened?"

"No, the Time Lord retains his or her memory across regeneration. However the Professor looked before, she still has those memories in her head." Rose stood upright from the rail and set her hand on the console.

A slight headache began to form in her temples as she recognised the Bad Wolf stirring within her, and she tried to communicate with the Professor's TARDIS. The machine welcomed the link, and brushed through her memories to understand why she could communicate with it. Shock registered in the TARDIS, but nothing more. A song began to ring in Rose's ears softly, and Rose heard the TARDIS whisper something about paths through space and then ask if she could help the Professor. Rose nodded physically and mentally, and the TARDIS withdrew the link with gratitude towards the human.

Keith had watched Rose carefully, then asked, "What did you just do?"

Rose turned around to face him and smiled. "I explained to the TARDIS how I know so much about both it and the Professor's race."

One of the man's eyebrows rose. "And how did you do that?"

Rose sighed. "That's a long story."

He glanced at the Professor. "I think we have plenty of time."

"Can we go somewhere else, then? Don't think there's enough space for all three of us there," she chuckled.

"Alright. Although, I don't know where to go..."

Rose laughed. "Don't worry, the TARDIS will lead us where we should go." Her hazel gaze turned to the Professor. "D'you think you can carry her?"

Keith nodded. "It's easier to pick her up when she's not on the ground," he said with a smile. He demonstrated, carrying the Time Lady as Rose led the way through the hallways, following the nudges on her mind as the TARDIS guided them.

The room they came to had a simple iron gate for a door, and through it, Rose could see a garden. She pushed open the gate and gasped in surprise at the sheer beauty of the garden. The roof was the same style as the console room, pointed, and made of glass. Through it, the 'sky' of space was displayed, radiating a gentle light from a nearby star. Rose followed the path of stone farther into the garden, and she came to a patio. On it rested two chairs, a small table, and a lounge chair. All were made of white wicker, and the three chairs had cushions so the three would not be uncomfortable.

Keith lay the Professor on the lounge chair and seated himself in the chair next to it, and Rose sat herself in the chair across from both.

"My story is a long one," she began, "but it will definitely answer your questions."


	3. Stories

**A/N: Hey guys! I think this might be the last update for a couple weeks or so, because my school starts next Tuesday. My schedule is suuuuper busy already (enter marching band season) but I will update when I can! I've gotten sooo much feedback on this story already, thanks so much for your support! :DD**

**On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but I will let you know if that somehow happens.**

* * *

**Two Worlds Colliding**

_Chapter 3_

Stories

_"My story is a long one," she began, "but it will definitely answer your questions."_

* * *

Rose started at the beginning.

"When I was nineteen-six years ago—I had a boring job at a shop. It was there that I first met the Doctor. His body was older than me, by at least ten years. He had thin brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes. He actually blew up my work," she laughed. "He showed up at my house the next day, scared me to death. I followed him to his TARDIS—it looks like a police box!-, where he told me that he can feel all of space and time in an instant, then disappeared. I spent the next couple days researching him, and met up with someone else who had seen him. My boyfriend was taken by living plastic when the Doctor came and took me away. Later, we defeated a Nestene Consciousness underneath London, and then he asked me to travel with him.

"Time passed as it does in the TARDIS; if I had to guess the amount of time that I traveled with him, it'd be just about a year. We did lots of great things, all over time, it was fantastic!

"But then he regenerated. It happened on a space station above Earth, in the year 200100. We were fighting the Dalek army, led by the Emperor himself...then the Doctor sent me home, back to my mum. I ripped open the console of the TARDIS with a tow truck, and gazed into the heart of the TARDIS...and absorbed the energy of the Time Vortex. The TARDIS took me back to the Doctor, and I destroyed the Dalek army. But then I wouldn't let go of the Vortex, and it would have killed me if the Doctor hadn't absorbed it from my body.

"Then he regenerated back in the TARDIS. I traveled with the new Doctor for another year, ending up once in this universe, when the Cybermen first appeared in London. We destroyed the Cybermen here, then returned to my home universe, leaving my boyfriend here. Ever heard of Mickey Smith?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah, he was part of the rebellion against the Cybermen. He destroyed a lot of them before disappearing."

Rose smiled. "That's him, alright. Comes here and becomes a completely different person. The Doctor and I kept traveling, then came the Battle of Canary Wharf. I'm sure you've heard of Torchwood, so I'll explain.

"The Torchwood in my universe was top-secret, but they made a link to this universe and pulled the remaining Cybermen through the gap. The Daleks also showed up, when they emerged from a Void Ship with Time Lord technology that kept them all in this...Genesis Arch thing."

"Bigger on the inside, huh?" Keith was familiar with that phrase, at least.

Rose chuckled. "Yeah, exactly. The Daleks were in the sky, the Cybermen were in the streets, and then members of _this_ universe's redone Torchwood jumped through the gap. Among them were my alternate universe father and Mickey, along with friends that we had met the first time around. Pete—my dad—took my mum and me to this universe, to protect us. I came back to help the Doctor with his plan: open the gap completely and send all the Daleks and Cybermen into the Void. However, since we had gone through the gap, the Doctor and I also had what he called 'void stuff' on us. We were pulled towards the gap too, but we were secured.

"The lever by me unlocked, turning the suction off. In order to rid the world of the Daleks and Cybermen, it had to be turned back on. I turned it back on, but my grip on the lever slipped, and I fell towards the Void. At the last second, Pete caught me and brought me here...and then the gap closed. I've been here, since.

"I did get to see the Doctor again, though. He projected an image of himself to this universe, and I finally got to tell him I love him...but he faded before he could say it back." Rose wiped the tears from her face, with a small chuckle. "I've never gotten this emotional while talking about him."

Keith smiled sadly at Rose. "I'm sure you'll see him again." A thought crossed his mind. "You know what? I never got your name," he said.

"Oh, really?" Rose was surprised. "I'm Rose Tyler."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler." He looked at the Professor. "She was always telling me that she was the only Time Lord left, you know."

Rose's smile faded. "The Doctor said the same often. I suppose they forgot that alternate universes stem from decisions. Instead of the Doctor getting rid of the Daleks in the Time War, in this universe it was the Professor..."

The TARDIS gently nudged her Rose's mind, and she looked towards the Professor. A cloud of gold mist was exhaled from her mouth, and it flew out of the room.

Keith frowned, confused. "What was that?"

"Regeneration energy. They have to release it otherwise their bodies get overloaded." Rose was reminded of the Doctor's hand being cut off, and then its miraculous regrowth. "How did you meet the Professor?" she asked.

Keith thought about it for a moment. "I first saw her when I was walking back to work after lunch break, and linearly...that was about four months ago. She just watched me. Went to my flat while I was at work; found alien radiation that she traced back to me. Apparently the new guy in my workplace was an alien, and he was trying to build a bomb to blow up his planet because they exiled him. She asked me to travel with her after he was neutralised by the Shadow Proclamation."

Rose nodded. "Makes sense, if you helped her. What did she look like before she regenerated?"

"Brown, straight hair to her waist. Dark brown eyes, and she was shorter than she was now...probably about your height, I think. Olive skin. She looked older than she does now."

"Yeah, somehow it's a big change when they regenerate. The Doctor looked about forty, had thin brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a wide frame. When he regenerated, he became thin and tall, with thick brown hair and light brown eyes. Not to mention he looked about fifteen years younger." Rose reflected on the appearance of the Doctor, then remembered. She pulled out her wallet. "I think I have a picture of him in here...aha!" She pulled out a picture of the two of them from the impossible planet, with the black hole. She handed the picture to Keith.

Keith scrutinized it carefully. "That must've been dangerous."

"Oh, it was. We both almost died." Rose's voice was grim. She opened her mouth to tell the tale when she heard a groan from near Keith.

Both humans looked at the Time Lord on the lounge chair. She stirred gently and her eyes fluttered open. The Professor was done regenerating.


	4. Professor

**Two World Colliding**

_Chapter 4_

The Professor

_Both humans looked at the Time Lady on the lounge chair. She stirred gently and her eyes fluttered open. The Professor was done regenerating._

* * *

The Time Lady sat up from her lounge chair, holding a hand to her head. "Why are we...in the garden?" Her blue-grey gaze caught Keith's eyes first.

"You collapsed, Professor, do you remember?" he asked.

The Professor nodded. "I do, we were in a...warehouse? London, early 21st century."

Keith replied, "Yes. Rose here found us and helped you."

The Professor's eyes moved from her familiar companion to the new face. "Who is she?"

Keith said, "Ask her yourself, she probably knows more about Time Lords than I do."

Shock crossed the Time Lady's face, and she quickly asked, "Who are you and how do you know about the Time Lords?"

Rose smiled. "Ask your TARDIS, it looked through my memories and knows."

The Professor looked at Rose with incredulity as the Time Lady communicated with her ship. "Incredible..." she muttered. "A human that can not only communicate with the TARDIS, but is infused with the Time Vortex...from another universe and travelled with another Time Lord...I don't see how that's possible, but I don't _think _that your memories have been tampered with. What was the Time Lord's title?"

"He goes by the Doctor, and the police box you saw- that's his TARDIS. He said the...chameleon circuit was jammed and he didn't feel like fixing it." Rose recalled the conversation fondly, from before the Doctor's regeneration.

The Professor gazed into the 'window' above her, and muttered a couple things under her breath before looking to Rose. "Rose, how would you like to see the Doctor again?"

Rose's eyes widened, and she stood up in protest. "But I thought that- that's impossible! The Doctor closed the gap between the two universes! I would know, I've tried to go back!"

The Professor smiled knowingly. "Don't forget that I am familiar with the work of fellow Time Lords. What he did, I more than likely can undo and redo once we're on the other side."

The blonde human began shaking, tears starting to wet her eyes. "You would do that...for me? For a complete stranger?"

"No, not a complete stranger. The TARDIS has your memories now, and you have mine. That makes us, at the least, colleagues. Besides, you being in this universe is probably- no, it definitely is changing history at this point. You, your mother, and Mickey Smith are changing the course of history in this universe. Not by much, but you are." The Professor's smile faded. "Although, I cannot predict what the TARDIS will do when we land on the other side of the Void."

Rose calmed herself down. "I can do that much. It will stall and not start working for about six hours after landing, then recalibrate to the universe in another four."

The Professor nodded. "I have a Vortex jumper somewhere in one of the store rooms, that can jump us forward to when the TARDIS starts working again. But in the meantime, I'll need to make some adjustments to the controls before we even attempt to jump the Void."

"I can help with that," Keith said. "If anything, I'm a mechanic."

The Time Lady smiled. "I have the feeling the three of us will fly the TARDIS wonderfully."

Rose grinned. "This is going to be fantastic!"

All three stood up, and the Professor said, "Keith, go to the console room. Start changing the controls to allow us to jump the void, and that means deleting a couple rooms we don't need. Just relocate the items in a couple of the storage rooms to somewhere else and delete the rooms themselves. Rose, you and I are going to the wardrobe to find suitable outfits. Pantsuits are not the best outfits to run around in, although I do like the trainers."

* * *

Half an hour later, Rose and the Professor met Keith back in the console room. Rose was dressed in a pair of black pants with pockets and a pink long-sleeved shirt with yellow embroidery along the bottom and sleeves. Hung over one shoulder was a purple leather jacket with blue along the bottom, and on her feet were the same trainers she had been wearing. The Professor wore a blue v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans, with a grey sleeveless jacket over. The jacket fell to halfway down her thigh, and she had comfortable looking boots with good traction on her feet. Perched on her nose were a pair of rectangular glasses.

Keith was underneath the console platform, fiddling with the circuits. He looked up to see the two women watching him from the seat on the platform. He rose to stand up and hit his head hard on the glass, causing both to start giggling. The Professor and Rose stood up to meet him.

"All the controls are set, Professor," he said as he came onto the platform.

The Time Lady nodded with a grin. "Alright, then! Let's see if we can jump the Void today..." She flipped a bunch of levers on the console and the TARDIS jolted as it took off, spinning through space and time.

All three occupants of the ship grabbed the handles around the console, and the time rotor's centre began pulsing up and down. Rose heard the same sound as the Doctor's TARDIS, and the console began to spark violently. With a bang, the TARDIS landed, and the three were thrown to the floor.

The lights of the TARDIS flickered and went out, and Rose said, "That'll be the TARDIS needing to recharge." The Professor nodded and ran into the back of the TARDIS for a bit, then returned with a heavy-looking, old-fashioned lantern. She lit the centre of it with a sonic screwdriver from the depths of her pockets

"Still August of 2012, suburbs of London..." The Professor got up and walked to the TARDIS door, flinging it open as sunlight shone in. Rose pulled on her jacket as they stepped out into the courtyard where her old apartment building was. The TARDIS had disguised itself as a tree planted into the ground, with silver-white branches and orange and red leaves. A door was slightly to the right of the tree in the wall behind it, and that was where they emerged.

"Huh...I wonder why it chose that form to hide as?" The Professor wondered.

Rose shrugged. "I wonder if this still works..." she muttered. She pulled from her coat pocket the cell phone from long ago, the same one that the Doctor had zapped with his sonic screwdriver. She scrolled through the contacts with a grin, then selected the TARDIS contact. The phone dialed the number and Rose lifted the phone to her ear. The speaker crackled a couple times with the phone ringing, then a click sounded and a familiar voice came through.

"Hello, this is the Doctor! You've just called the TARDIS, but unfortunately, I'm not here at the moment. Busy fixing the universe and stuff like that. Leave a mess-"

Rose hung up the phone. "He's not there, but usually when the voicemail is activated I get a text with his time and place-" the phone dinged- "like that."

The text message was opened, and it read: "Time: August, 2012. Place: London."

The Professor frowned and reentered the TARDIS. She was followed by her companions, and they found her fiddling with the screen hanging from the ceiling. "Let's see..." she murmured. "Where are you..." She twisted a dial and the Galifreyan circles changed. "Aha! There you are."

Rose interjected, "Don't we need to jump forward in time so we can use the TARDIS?"

The Professor nodded solemnly. "If we leave her here for ten hours, though, someone—more than likely the Doctor, he'll know how to get inside—will try to take her. We have no choice but to wait."

Keith flopped onto the bench on the console platform. "Well, waiting it is. Might as well kill some time while we're at it. I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. Anybody up for pizza?"

* * *

**A/N: First three days of school, completed. I thought I should celebrate by giving you guys a chapter! I literally read through the _entire _TARDIS page on Wikipedia to figure out how to allow the TARDIS to jump the gap. I found an answer, deleting rooms gives the TARDIS something of a power boost.**

**I have the feeling that the story is moving kind of quick, I mean I think the Doctor is introduced to the story in...two chapters? Three? Something like that. Let me know if you agree or disagree, please!~ Feedback is most certainly welcomed, as is _constructive _criticism. Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Waiting

**Two Worlds Colliding**

_Chapter 5_

Waiting

* * *

_Keith flopped onto the bench on the console platform. "Well, waiting it is. Might as well kill some time while we're at it. I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. Anybody up for pizza?"_

* * *

Not long after they landed, the three found themselves leaving the TARDIS to get food. Pizza was ordered and brought back to the ship, Keith relaxing while Rose and the Professor worked in the bottom of the TARDIS to accelerate her 'regeneration,' so to speak.

"Professor?" Rose asked.

The Time Lady replied, "Yes?"

"Don't Time Lords have a mental link with each other? Um, like they can communicate with each other? The Doctor mentioned that once..."

"Yeah, kind of. It's more like a sense. If I saw the Doctor, I'd know he was a Time Lord without a doubt, even if I didn't know _who_ he was. It was useful for seeing Time Lords, especially after they had regenerated." The Professor grinned at Rose. "I can kind of sense him now, actually. If I nudged his mind, it might confuse him a _lot._"

Keith, through a mouthful of pizza, commented, "You should do it, see what happens."

The Professor shrugged. "Again, it would one: confuse him, and two: cause him to come see who nudged him. Proximity strengthens the link."

Rose thought for a moment, then said, "So basically he'd walk in the direction that makes the sense stronger until he found us."

"Exactly!" The Time Lady finished adjusting the circuit on the bottom of the engine. "If we close the circuits almost all the way, that should cut the adjustment hours in half." She banged on the floor of the console panel. "Keith! Get down here and help us!"

"You have a sonic screwdriver! It's easier to use that!"

The Professor patted down her pockets and drew out said screwdriver. "I forgot about that. Apparently I'm forgetful now."

Rose watched the Time Lady as she soniced the rest of the circuits simultaneously, shortening the time to wait for the TARDIS's recharge from ten hours to eight. "Okay, what next?" the human asked.

The Professor looked around the engine of the TARDIS. "Nothing more that we can do as of now," she replied. "Keith! I hope you didn't eat all the pizza!"

"I didn't," he called back. "Come get some before I eat the rest!"

Both women clambered out from underneath the console panel and joined Keith in finishing the pizza. The Professor said she had some business to attend to in the back of the TARDIS, so she left, leaving Keith and Rose in the console room alone.

"So," Keith started.

Rose looked towards him. "Yes?"

"How old are you?" He seemed genuinely interested. "You look eighteen."

"Well, _I _am twenty-five. My body hasn't aged since I was nineteen because of the Bad Wolf." Rose thought the answer was well-explained, but Keith's questioning look said otherwise. "The Bad Wolf is the goddess of the Time Vortex; I absorbed her before the Doctor regenerated. I told you that already. What I didn't tell you is that she stopped me from aging and provides me with accelerated healing capabilities."

"Ah," Keith said. "Was it as weird for you as it was for me? Watching the Doctor regenerate?"

"It was odd, and at first I didn't understand what he meant when he said he was going to change. Then he did, and at first I didn't trust the new Doctor. But he showed me he was still the same person, and I kept traveling with him." Rose reflected briefly on that Christmas, with the Sycorax and the Doctor miraculously regrowing a hand.

Keith nodded. "I didn't understand either. It just kind of happened."

Rose asked, "Tell me about it?"

"Alright," he said.

* * *

"Professor!" Keith yelled. "Look out!"

"Wha- argh!" The Time Lady's body went rigid, green eyes wide, as the charge from the Cyberman ran through it. The Cyberman backed up as the Professor managed to kick it in the chest, knocking it back farther, into the reactor. "Run!" she yelled.

The human darted to her side as they began escaping the facility. The twin brunettes expertly manoeuvered around the kneeling, screaming Cybermen around them, heading straight for the exit. The TARDIS was waiting outside the main entrance, and Keith unlocked the door, leading the Time Lady inside before shutting the door and turning back to her.

The Professor had moved to the console already when Keith turned around, and set the TARDIS's course before leaning heavily on the railing around the platform. She held a hand up to the light and saw the gold light of the vortex flicker through her veins. She swore under her breath, then faced Keith. The young Time Lady smiled at her companion sadly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't want this to happen so soon."

Keith looked at her with obvious concern. "What's happening? What's going on?"

"I'm dying, Keith," the Professor said. "Every part of my body is shutting down, getting ready to regenerate. It's a process that Time Lords use to escape death—we regenerate." She seized violently and held up a hand to keep Keith from coming closer. "I can't escape it, regeneration must occur." Her grimace turned to a sad smile. "My face is going to change. I—my personality, my appearance, _me—_all of it is going to change. I can't say I didn't warn you now."

The human beside her pushed her hand away, coming to stand in front of her. "I'm not going to leave you. Tell me what you need."

The Time Lady's green eyes met Keith's, and she took his hands in hers. "I need you to be strong. I promise you, whatever I look like after I regenerate, it's still me. Don't be afraid."

Keith shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm worried for _you, _Professor."

The Professor smiled, then convulsed again. "Get back, it's about to happen-"

Keith jumped away from her, and a golden light radiated from her body. Keith saw various things about the Time Lady change before the light coalesced back into the woman.

Slowly, she staggered backwards before catching herself on the rail. The Professor rolled her head, smiling slightly as the vertebrae snapped into place. She leveled her gaze on the console screen, then said softly, "Gonna need glasses." She raised her hands to her face. "Ooh! Slender hands! I like that." The Time Lady frowned. "Low_er _voice, not too low...a little bit of a Scottish accent, too! Like that as well!" She patted herself down. "Two arms, two legs, still female..."

Keith stared at her in incredulity.

The Professor's hands returned to her head. "Hair! Yes, hair is good," she said quickly. She pulled a lock in front of her now blue-grey eyes. "Blonde. Ah, well. I suppose it will do. Hey!" She turned to her baffled companion. "How do I look?"

"What do you mean, how do you- you just- I don't even know what you just did!"

The Professor grinned. "I _did _warn you! Now, how do I look?"

Keith composed himself. "Different."

"Well, that's obvious, isn't it? Oh dear, am I rude now? That wouldn't be good at all."

"Isn't there a mirror you could use somewhere?" Keith thought that would be logical to use.

The TARDIS landed, throwing both the Time Lady and the human to the floor. The Professor was on her feet almost instantly, walking out the door of the TARDIS. Keith followed her, then she collapsed.

He knelt by her side and held her hand while shaking her gently. "Professor? Professor!" He yelled loudly, "Help! Somebody help!"

* * *

Rose listened intently to Keith's story. "Sounds like you really care for her," she said softly.

Keith nodded as he turned his green-eyed gaze to the ceiling. "I think I might be in love with her," he replied.

"Yeah, somehow it happens to those people that know they'll never get the person they want... I don't know how the Doctor will react when he sees me. Or the Professor, for that matter. He has always been convinced that he is the only Time Lord left in existence, so he'll be skeptical, I think." Rose pondered her words, and decided that yes, that was probably what would happen.

Keith asked, "Is the sun starting to set yet?"

The blonde glanced at her watch. "Yeah, should be. It's almost seven."

"So it's been three hours already?"

"Yeah. If us humans sleep, then by the time we wake up the TARDIS should be in the clear."

Keith laughed. "Us humans?"

Rose nodded. "Humans need more sleep than Time Lords." She stood up from the bench. "Shall we go?"

Keith rose. "We shall, indeed."

The two went laughing into the corridor leading deeper into the TARDIS. Rose asked, "Did I tell you I was knighted by Her Majesty Queen Victoria?"

"No! Really?" Keith was surprised.

"Indeed I was! Formally, I am Dame Rose of the Powell Estate."

"I know that estate! Home of Pete Tyler, the famous businessman!"

"That's my dad!" Rose laughed, then stopped walking abruptly. To her left was a white door that exactly matched the door of her room in the Doctor's TARDIS. She hesitantly moved towards it, twisting the handle and pushing the door open.

The door opened inwards to reveal a mirror of her room in the Doctor's TARDIS. The walls were pink on the bottom half and yellow on the top half, with a four poster bed with white wood on the far wall. A bureau sat underneath a 'window' on the right wall, and a vanity rested against the wall with the door. On the left wall hung a large bulletin board covered in pictures of Rose and the Doctor. Rose walked to the bulletin board, and gently removed the picture in the middle of the array.

It was the Doctor, looking slightly saddened as he stared into an orange-stained sunset on Earth. The profile shot was one of Rose's favourite pictures of the Doctor after he regenerated. She remembered how some days he was aloof and melancholic when they went out. That day was one of them, and he hadn't noticed her take a picture of him with her phone. The grainy photo meant a lot to her, and she hadn't quite realised how much.

Rose smiled at the picture as her eyes teared up. Keith, who was standing at the doorway, saw her shoulders shudder as she began to cry; he moved to her side, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay," he murmured. "You're gonna see him soon."

Rose nodded and leaned into him. "I know." She communicated to the slumbering TARDIS that she was thankful for her room and for the kindness the Professor had granted her. It gave a weak mental nudge in reply. The blonde wiped her face and thanked Keith for being there. "I'm gonna go to bed soon," she said. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day!" A weak yet genuine smile appeared on her face.

Keith smiled at her. "Yes, it is. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Rose." He left the room and closed the door gently behind him.

Rose wiped her eyes again, and kissed the photo gently before replacing it on the bulletin board. She pulled off her clothes, soiled from working in the TARDIS engine, and put on a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top to sleep in. She flicked off the light, and the TARDIS automatically switched her 'window' to night time. Rose flopped on top of the bed covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Five! We've got one more chapter between here and the reunion of Rose and the Doctor! Yaaay! I'm editing these chapters as I go, so they've got a little more content than they did originally.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! (as well as you guys pointing out mistakes xD )  
~Courtney**


	6. Search

**Two Worlds Colliding**

_Chapter 6_

Search

* * *

The light from Rose's window shone on her face, courtesy of the TARDIS, to wake her gently.

Well, that and the knocking on her door.

"Rose! The TARDIS is back! Come on, get up!"

Rose sat up in bed, her hair a tangled mess. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up! I'll be out in a minute!" It took the blonde a few seconds to remember that she wasn't in the Doctor's TARDIS, she was in the Professor's TARDIS. Yesterday she had come back to her home universe with the Professor and Keith, and she was going to see the Doctor today. She stood up and dug clothes out of the dresser, a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. She grabbed the jacket from the day previous, hung her TARDIS key (the Doctor's TARDIS, she had to keep reminding herself) around her neck, combed her hair, and flung open the door, dashing towards the console room.

The Professor was fiddling with the console screen again, and Keith was pacing near the door, a large laser gun strapped over his back. He was wearing an olive green shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. Rose thought he kind of looked like the Doctor before his regeneration, bringing a smile to her face. The Professor wore the vest from the day previous, a black shirt and light blue skinny jeans with grey and black boots.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she joined the Time Lady on the console platform.

Keith answered. "Something-or some_one_-tried to take the TARDIS last night while we were immobile. Luckily it's not easily moved, but we need to find out what tried to take us."

The Professor continued, "Last night I felt a spark of pain through the link with the Doctor. Whatever tried to get us also managed to capture him. I mentally nudged him after that, trying to tell him we're coming to get him." She cranked a dial counterclockwise, then turned a few knobs on the TARDIS's console. "I'm trying to scan for his TARDIS, but it isn't coming up. The intruders—quite possibly humans, actually—probably have some sort of cloaking device on it."

"The Doctor isn't one to be caught off guard easily," Rose said. "But I suppose it could happen, what with all the impossible things happening lately."

Keith asked the Professor, "Couldn't we follow the link in your head to find the Doctor?"

The Professor thought for a moment, studying the screen, then said, "Yeah, I suppose we could. That means we leave the TARDIS here, locked up tight."

Rose could sense that the TARDIS was okay with that, and said, "Yeah, that'll work."

The Professor locked a signal on the screen. "Alright, found the source of the blip. It's coming from...Canary Wharf?"

Rose's eyes widened. "That's the old Torchwood building. Unless the people here started up Torchwood again, it's possible something could have let Daleks or Cybermen free from the Void."

The Professor looked alarmed, then said quickly, "We need to move fast."

Keith opened the door and all three came out, then Keith locked the door.

The Professor handed both Keith and Rose a small device. "Perception filter. Hides us from direct view. Security cameras won't see us." Rose clipped the device on her jacket and Keith strapped his to his laser gun.

"Allons-y," Rose said half-heartedly. If the Doctor was in trouble, then she needed to get to him fast.

* * *

The three made it to Canary Wharf quickly, and Rose used the psychic paper (that the Doctor hadn't taken back) to grant entry to the building. "The systems still say that it's 2006, meaning that Torchwood hasn't been reopened, at least not in this building." Rose led the way to the basement floors, where the Void ship had been stored previously. The room was the same as it had been left, systems offline and the door sealed before power had been cut. The door hung ajar now, and the remains of the Void ship hung suspended in the air.

The Professor immediately moved to the Void ship, climbing the ladder to look at it carefully.

"Four Daleks were in that thing when it opened. Four Daleks and a Genesis Arch."

Keith stared at the Void ship. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Void ship," the Professor answered. "Meant to sit in between dimensions." She turned to look at Rose. "Four Daleks and a...Genesis Arch?"

"Genesis Arch. Turned out to be Time Lord technology: bigger on the inside. Thousands of Daleks inside it." Rose hated talking about that day, but here she had no choice. Six years previous, she was _here._

An agonized scream echoed through the building, emanating from the topmost floor. The Professor put a hand to her temple, and Keith froze. Rose took off down the hallway, looking for the stairwell. The Professor and Keith followed her, confused, and found her kicking open the lock on the stairwell door.

Keith slid between Rose and the door, interjecting quickly, "Hey, hey, what's the hurry?"

"That was the Doctor! Let me through!" Rose said heatedly.

The Professor added, "It was, but we must proceed _with caution. _Keith, you have the strongest weapon. Go first. I'll go second, and Rose, you follow behind me. As much as I know you want to see the Doctor, I think he'll be more interested in seeing another Time Lord. He knows I'm here, but doesn't know you are."

Rose admitted in defeat that the Professor was right. "Go ahead. But hurry!"

The three moved quickly up the staircase, checking the floors thoroughly once they got to twenty. There were no signs of the Doctor. They reached the top floor, twenty-eight, without any sign of life. Rose guessed that if there was one room he was in, it was the room with the wall. The last time she had seen him person-to-person.

They gained proximity to the main room with extreme caution, but still no proof that the Doctor-or his captors were there.

"_YOU WILL EX-PLAIN YOUR ACTIONS!_"

"Oh no," Rose said.

The Professor swore.

Keith jumped into the room with his gun at the ready.

"_INTRUDER! EX-TER-MINATE! EX-TER-MINATE!_"

**A/N: Hahahahah cliffhangers.**

**Thanks for the massive feedback, and enjoy! Next chapter: The Doctor and Rose reunite, and the Professor and the Doctor meet.**

**See you soon!**


	7. Doctor and Dalek

**Two Worlds Colliding**

_Chapter 7_

Doctor and Daleks

* * *

_ Keith jumped into the room with his gun at the ready._

_ "INTRUDER! EX-TER-MINATE! EX-TER-MINATE!"_

* * *

It had been about three days that the Doctor had been in Dalek custody. They had captured him, surprisingly enough, brooding at the site where Rose had disappeared, and set up their shop there. Three Daleks had forcibly tortured the Doctor about the whereabouts of an ectobiological manipulator-something that he had never heard of, nor did he want anything to do with it.

At the present, the Doctor was strapped to a surgical table and shirtless, due to his shirt being incinerated. His chest and neck were covered in numerous wounds, including burns and lacerations from the Daleks' "accomplice," who turned out to be a woman that was forced to torture him, else she would be exterminated. The Doctor felt pity for the human, and told her on numerous occasions to run. She refused, being too scared of death to flee, and harmed the Doctor through pure fear of the Daleks.

Today though, the accomplice and two of the Daleks left the Torchwood building to report to a higher authority Dalek, leaving only one Dalek to prevent the Doctor from escaping. The Doctor had felt mental nudges, similar to another Time Lord's (though that was impossible, he thought glumly), that kept him from simply giving in to the Dalek and asking it to kill him.

The Dalek, getting bored, asked the Time Lord, "_WHY DO YOU NOT ANSWER THE DA-LEK'S QUESTIONS?"_

The Doctor replied, "Because I honestly don't know what an ectobiological manipulator is, nor do I know where to find one!"

The Dalek turned an activated a machine hooked up to the table, running a strong electrical current through the table-and the Doctor.

The Time Lord screamed in agony, and he could not stop himself from doing so. This particular Dalek loved to torture him so-it was the one that most often used the charge to harm the Doctor.

The Dalek insisted, "_EX-PLAIN! YOU WILL EX-PLAIN YOUR ACTIONS!_"

A man jumped into the room with a large, dangerous-looking gun, immediately locking it on the Dalek.

"_INTRUDER! EX-TER-MINATE! EX-TER-MINATE!"_

The man shot at the Dalek twice with the large weapon: once to expose the flesh of the creature, twice to kill it. He quickly checked the rest of the room before moving to the Doctor's table and beginning to loosen the straps. The man met the Doctor's brown eyes with his green-blue, and asked quickly, "Are there any more in the building?"

The Doctor said, "No, not here. Somewhere in London, yes." He struggled against his bonds in vain.

"Professor," the man called. He continued to loosen the straps on the Doctor's table.

For lack of a better term, the Doctor thought of it as a Frankenstein table. It was angled head up facing away from the wall that he almost lost his Rose to. The Doctor's attention was drawn away from the man with the gun and to the woman—no, _Time Lord_ that strode into the room like she owned the place.

"Aha! There you are!" She said. She leaned on her left foot and placed her hands on her hips. "Good to finally see who I was mentally nudging. Kinda weird not knowing who you're nudging, y'know?"

The Doctor was at a loss for words, but realised that this Time Lady was the one comforting him while the Daleks interrogated him. "What? Who? How? How are you possible?"

The Time Lady before him winked. "A magician never reveals her tricks!"

The man finished removing the bonds on the Doctor, and the Time Lord slipped down the table to stand on unstable feet. The man supported the Doctor as the Time Lady stepped forward with a sonic screwdriver and scanned him. "Oh, dear, you're in a state. Sit down." Her voice was laced with concern, and the Doctor obeyed. He sat on one of the nearby tables.

The Time Lady asked her companion, "Keith, d'you think you could pinpoint the location of the Doctor's TARDIS for me? I'm almost positive it's in the building, in one of the floors we didn't check." She held out her screwdriver for him to use.

"Sure, Professor." The man, apparently named Keith, took the screwdriver, and began using the computer in the nearby office to scan the building for the TARDIS.

"So you are the Professor," the Doctor said.

"And you are the Doctor," she replied. She kept him from meeting her eyes as she closed hers, pressed her hands to his chest, and exhaled. Her hands were gently illuminated with a golden light that spread to the Doctor's skin, healing his wounds from the Daleks' torture. As the light faded, she removed her hands from his chest and grabbed his suit jacket from the table nearby to hand it to him.

"You either just wasted a regeneration or some of the energy left over from one," he murmured.

"Just regenerated less than twelve hours ago," the Professor replied. "I'm sure you have other shirts in your TARDIS?"

The Doctor nodded before he began his questioning of the Time Lady. "How are you here? I watched the Time Lords burn in the last Great Time War. There were no survivors except me." He said this statement in a low, hard voice, and his hands turned white on his grip of his jacket.

"What if I told you that I have seen the exact same thing?" Her voice was deathly quiet and grim.

"You're not..." The Doctor started to realise who this Time Lady was. She was him, from another universe. Another Last of the Time Lords. A universe where he had died, and she had made the choice to send the Daleks and the Time Lords into the flames. The Doctor, unable to find words, stood up and pulled the Professor into a hug. She returned it, and he knew that they both just craved a fellow Time Lord companion. They could feel four hearts beating, and that was soothing to them. After a minute or so, the two broke their embrace, and the Doctor began pulling on his suit jacket and trench coat.

"How old are you, and how many times have you regenerated?" The Doctor was curious now.

"I'm six hundred and twelve, and I've regenerated five times. You?"

She was young. He was surprised that she was old enough to be part of the Time War, even if it was the last one; he was even more astonished that she was more than likely abandoned when she was still a Time Tot. "I'm nine hundred and six, regenerated nine times. How did you manage to cross the Void, Professor?"

Her straight face turned into a sly grin. "You want to know how I crossed after you sealed it up, don't ya, Doctor?"

The Doctor was taken aback. "You know that I sealed up the Void? How do you know that?"

"I've had my own run-ins with Torchwood before, although they weren't as...messy as that particular incident was. Quite a mess there, Doctor-or should I say _here?_" She turned her head to her companion, who was engrossed in finding the Doctor's TARDIS. "Haven't we met Torchwood as well, Keith?"

"Yes we have, on more than one occasion, Professor." Keith seemed to be not-quite-human to the Doctor, something was..._ off. _Like Rose was after Bad Wolf; human but a little bit different.

"Who is he?" The Doctor asked.

"Geez, you're full of questions, aren'cha? Well, I met him when a Shadow being began living in his workplace, radiating all sorts of dangerous waves. Keith was the only person not to get sick or killed by it. He's very resilient, so I asked him to travel with me after he helped me destroy the Shadow being."

"Ah, that makes sense. When you went to Torchwood, who did you usually meet with?"

"A couple times I met Mickey Smith, and Pete Tyler more often than Mickey."

The Doctor was saddened by her statement. She hadn't met Rose, then. "You still haven't answered my question," he pointed out.

"Which one? You've asked so many that I lost track," the Professor laughed.

"How did you manage to cross the Void?"

The Professor frowned at the Doctor. "Did they not teach you how to jump the Void on your Gallifrey? It's easy...just open the circuits to full, delete a few rooms to generate extra energy, and set the coordinates to the same place and time that you're currently at. Then you switch universes once the TARDIS begins flying."

The Doctor was baffled. Not only did this young Time Lady have incredible knowledge, she also managed to cross the Void without her TARDIS completely dying on her.

"Where is she?" the Professor muttered to herself. She faced the door. "You can come in now, hun," she called. The Time Lady moved to join Keith at the computer.

"Who..." The Doctor asked across the room. His eyes moved to the door, and he saw slight movement on the left side of the doorway before another, more familiar woman walked into the opening, leaning against the frame.

Rose. _Rose. His_ Rose. How was she here? Rassilon, he didn't care.

The Doctor walked forward slowly at first, then faster. She walked towards him, too, and he picked her up in a tight hug. She was _there, _one hundred percent Rose and he couldn't believe it. It had been six years for Rose, and, linearly, about the same for him.

He felt her trembling in his arms, and he set her down gently. "Rose..." He breathed her name softly, with all the tenderness he could muster.

She looked up at him, hazel eyes glassed over with tears. "I thought- I thought I'd never see you again," she said quietly.

He raised his hand to her face, brushing away her tears. "I didn't think I'd see you again either, Rose," he replied. "I never got to tell you... Rose Tyler, I love you. You're fantastic and brilliant and-"

Rose grabbed his coat lapels and pulled him down to her height to connect her lips with his. The kiss was fiery and way overdue, with all the passion and longing that had grown over the six years they had been apart.

A nudge on the Doctor's mind brought him out of his fantasy, returning his attention to the problem at hand: Daleks in London. The Time Lord pulled away from Rose, murmuring "later" to assure he wasn't going anywhere. He pressed his lips to Rose's forehead gently, taking her hand in his. The pair turned to face the Professor and Keith, who apparently had located the Doctor's TARDIS. "It's in one of the storerooms on the sixteenth floor," said Keith. He started heading out the door, the Professor close behind.

Rose and the Doctor watched, then followed the two, grinning at each other. Time to get back to the TARDIS.

* * *

**A/N: finally doNE EDITING**

**hi again, lovelies! this is the last chapter that i had written prior to publishing this story, so updates will DEFINITELY be scarcer now. i'd love feedback (reviews are awesome!) and i will get the next chapter up as soon as i can!**

**see you soon!**


End file.
